


And Most Important, Watch Out For Danny

by PantherX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hunters are the Monsters, Monster POV, Paralleling, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherX/pseuds/PantherX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a guy's job to make sure his kid brother is safe from the things that go bump in the night. Just because someone is eighty years old, doesn't mean they can hold their own against infamous hunters.</p>
<p>[cross-posted from Tumblr, as 'thepanthercave']</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Most Important, Watch Out For Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sashi (yourdarlinglittlesammy) on Tumblr, because she is a wonderful and lovely person. 
> 
> An anon sent her a... summary fic? about a vampire reminding his younger brother that the Winchesters are out there, and they must be vigilant. Inspiration took hold, and cranked out this little gem.

“Danny, quit it. Go to sleep.”

Alex sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as his kid brother stared him down, his face defiant and determined.

“I’ve been asleep _all day_ , Alex. And I’m eighty years old, it’s not fair!”

The older boy blinked. It was easy to forget, sometimes, that the kid wasn’t _technically_ a kid anymore. Who could blame him though? Daniel hadn’t physically aged a day past fifteen. At least Alex had grown out of his awkward-gangly-teen phase before their family had gotten turned.

“Dad said ‘no’, and that’s final.”

Their kind was scarce, nowadays, and all the females in the pack were already snatched up. Danny was, when Alex stopped to admit it, his whole world. It was hard to deny the kid anything, but it was always better to disappoint him a little bit now, than risk losing him altogether.

“But I’m strong!” Danny argued. “You know I am! I’m stronger than any human, so there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Alex’s jaw clenched then, frustration breaking into a roiling boil in his gut.

“I don’t care how strong you think you are!” he shouted, voice deep, and echoing harshly off the concrete walls of the room. “You’ve got the body of a kid, and there are things out there,” he pointed out towards the small window, “that could kill Dad and just barely break a sweat!” Danny flinched at the sudden change in temper, and Alex twinged in answering guilt.

“I told you not to yell at me when you’re just worried,” Danny said finally, voice flat and lips squeezed in a tight line. Alex took a moment to respond, a fist clenching and unclenching uncertain at his side. He had always been better with actions and reactions than planning and words. Especially after turning, when following senior pack members’ orders stood between his family and the things that went bang in the night. But Danny could talk circles around his big brother, especially after discovering the Internet, when he could look stuff up without having to risk a trip to the local library. He was stubborn, and it would take more than ‘because I said so’ to convince the kid to stay put and safe.

“Hey man, I’m sorry,” Alex carefully began, hands rising in a placating gesture. “I’ll try harder.” Danny glared at his brother from where he had rested his chin atop pulled-in knees. The look was softer though, less hurt and more incredulous. It was a start. “But you know where I’m coming from though, right? You know that there’s stuff out there that wants to hurt us.”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded, conceding, and bit his lip. “The Winchesters. Dad talked about it.” Alex moved to sit on the bed. If he knew his father, Danny hadn’t been told much outside of ‘this is what they’re called, and you should be wary’, trying to spare his younger son from daymares. But, if Alex had to leave him out of the hunt, he could at least give Danny the courtesy of an adult.

“They wiped out Boris’ pack. Right in their nest.”

Danny’s eyes widened. “That’s what happened to the Limestone pack?” he asked. “The Winchesters?” Alex nodded.

“Yeah. They carry around machetes and dead man’s blood and an angel.”

“An _angel_?” Danny laughed. “Those are myths!”

“Eye-witness account says they’re just about as mythical as us,” Alex snapped. “And those guys, they’re predators, like us. They’ll look for the weakes–” he stopped at a glare from his brother, “the weakest looking member of the herd to take out first.”

He shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around as much of Danny’s shoulder as he could reach. “What if tonight, they _happen_ to be in town, huh? What if I’m not right there?” Danny bit his lip, meeting Alex’s eyes. “What if I can’t save you? Would you force me to watch my favourite person in the whole world die?”

Danny didn’t answer, just said, “You’re my favourite person too, Alex.”

The older vampire returned his brother’s small smile. “Glad to hear it.” He opened up his arms, where Danny immediately shoved himself, wrapping long, boney limbs tight around Alex’s neck.

“So listen,” Danny said, “I get it, you and Dad are just trying to keep me safe. So I promise I’ll stay in the nest. But, I’m going to go all over the nest, not stay cooped up in here with nothing to do but read and jerk off all night.” Alex snorted. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Will you bring me back some AB?” he asked after a moment. Alex grinned, and pressed his nose into the hollow of Danny’s throat. Somehow, the kid always carried this light, icy smell that he could only describe as glacier water.

“Of course. Something extra sugary-sweet, just like you.” He took a deep breath against Danny’s skin, making the indignant ‘shut up’ cut off on a surprised groan. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at the pointed look he got when Danny pulled away. He stood up, and pressed a kiss to his brother’s hair before walking to the door.

“Hey, wait.” Alex paused and looked back. “If _I_ have to promise to stay safe,” Danny said, arms crossed over his chest, “ _you_ have to. Watch your back, and kick as much Winchester and angel ass as possible.”

Alex smiled. “Promise.”


End file.
